Los rubios se divierten mas
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Esta es la historia en donde personas rubias viven la vida al máximo. De como Lucy termina encontrándose con uno de los chicos malos ,nada mas ni nada menos que Sting eucliffe. mientras Zancrow con su enamoramiento secreto con Meredy. Por otro lado Laxus no puede evitar ver con lujuria a Kagura. Y las fiestas siempre aparecen en la secundaria ¿que aventuras tendrán estos rubios?


**Los rubios se divierten más.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, esto es para fines de entretenimiento.**

**Ahora con un nuevo fic ambientado a la diversión, un tributo a muchas de las películas que me han divertido a los largos de los años he traído una fuera de lo ¡WTF! XD, si en fin. Las parejas en el fic serán las siguientes: una de las parejas que son famosas actualmente y eso son Lucy/Sting, mi favorita que es Zancrow/Meredy e intentar una nueva Laxus/Kagura. Están serán las principales pero habrá otros pero menores. Tales para Max, Jenny y cualquier otro personaje rubio que no recuerde en este momento.**

* * *

_Suelten las inhibiciones: es tiempo de actuar._

-¡oh el agua esta fría! ¡Azuma, carajo, deja de abrir la llave de la cocina!

-Deja de decir estupideces, Zancrow, solo tome agua del grifo por un momento.

-¡ahhhh! ¡Rayos! ¡Ahora está caliente! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! ¡OHH FRIO!

-….bien, eso ya no es culpa mía, Zancrow-A una cuadra un hombre se rascaba la cabeza mirando cómo había un desastres en las tuberías ¿Cómo nitrógeno líquido termino congelando parcialmente las cañerías y como termino ahí en primer lugar? Solo dios sabrá. Azuma miro en su asiento en la cocina como después de unos cincos minutos salía caminando con la piel enrojecida pero igual temblando un joven de cabellera salvaje y rubia, ojos rojos y una mueca que demostraba cuan descontento estaba. Es más, el rubio gruño profundamente mientras apretaba con una de sus manos la toalla amarrada en su cintura y la otra pasaba un poco de crema en su piel para bajar la irritación por el agua caliente. Azuma solo se escogió de hombros y tomo un buen trago de su té helado- ¿te sientes bien?

-¡no lo estoy maldita sea! ¡¿No es muy obvio, azuma?! ¡No puedo ir así a la escuela, rayos, con un demonio!

-Cálmate y deja ese lenguaje, recuerdas que este es mi apartamento y que tú eres un invitado.

-mph, como siempre, echándome las cosas a la cara ¡yo te pago el arriendo, Azuma! ¡Dame más respeto!

-Sí, pero gasta muchísimo el agua, la luz y por el amor a todos los árboles, el gas, lo que me recuerdas ¿Cómo puedes un hombre de dieciséis gastar tanto gas que el maldito recibo termino en un total de $800 dólares en un solo día?

-….Ese día fue muy confuso-Al menos Zancrow mostro vergüenza aunque también traía otra incógnita ¿Qué carajo sucedió aquel día? Azuma suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Había momentos en que se lamentaba permitir a su amigo menor irse a vivir con él desde que le echaron del orfanato, Zancrow ha sido todo un grano en el trasero las mayorías de las ocasiones pero algunas veces tenía sus momentos. Como el cual Zancrow era un gran cocinero y la razón del uso excesivo del gas es que el rubio frente suyo practicaba muchas recetas de comidas de las más extrañas pero que algunas veces sabían bien y eso era bueno ya que Zancrow quería ser chef en el futuro.

-En fin, dios quiera no incendies algo otra vez. Deja de hacerte el loco y ver a te, Eucliffe ya vendrá por ti en unos diez minutos-Comento Azuma mientras tomaba un trago de su te ya contando el tiempo que le quedaba antes de ir a trabajar como guardabosque en el parque nacional al oeste de Fiore, su ciudad residente. Zancrow por otro lado gruño profundamente siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación para prepararse. el recordó que Sting Eucliffe ,uno de sus amigos y compañeros de clase era el que se encarga de llevarle a la escuela general Magnolia ,el lugar más loco de toda Fiore. Estaba hablando de la escuela que permite llevar mascotas a clases, Zancrow juraba que había un tipo que tenía una anaconda como mascota. Lo que demostraba lo subnormal de dicho lugar. Con un suspiro de emoción pero de pena igual se embarcó en su tarea en….

Sobrevivir un día más a la secundaria.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe, joven de cabellos rubio y ojos azules, miraba con cansancio a su único acompañante mientras se acomodaba en su auto, se trataba de su querido gato Lector, un gato de por si es de color rojo, ya hace mucho Sting dejo el asunto del color de su gato a la calma y se concentró en ver el cielo ya aburrido de esperar a su mejor amigo, Rogue Cheney y otro compañero que le hacia el favor de darle chance, uno de los locos de la escuela, Zancrow. Sting suspiro una vez más mientras vio por el rabillo del ojo como Lector se iba hacia atrás para acomodarse y echarse una siesta. Sting se preguntó porque ¡maldita sea! Rogue y Zancrow aún no han aparecido. Decidido a hacer algo al menos mientras esperaba Sting prendió la radio, le tomo uno treintas segundos para saber escuchar cosas que daban en algunas emisoras, una en la cual estaban hablando de las peligrosas pandillas de Fiore tales como un grupo llamado Raven Tail o uno llamado Oración Seis, nadie saben quiénes eran esos pandilleros pero los oficiales han estado agitados por eso. Por otro lado también había emisoras de concursos o del clima hasta que por fin encontró algo.

Una canción muy en particular.

-¡me gustan los traseros grandes y no puedo mentir! ¡ustedes hermanos no lo pueden negar!-Cantar una canción de un hombre que le gustan los traseros grandes no es un problema grande ,agitar los brazos cantando dicha canción es un poco llamativo ,cantar mientras bailaba encima de su auto y con un tono de voz muy alto….eso ,si es un poco penoso. Como también admitir que amas traseros grandes pero Sting es tan orgulloso que casi nada le afectaba, así que ignoro las miradas raras de los transeúntes mientras cantaba el rap puesta en la radio. Eso fue lo que encontraron Rogue y Zancrow cuando llegaron para que su amigo le llevara a la escuela. Mientras Zancrow solo se rio a carcajada, Rogue sintió como uno de sus parpados temblaba por un segundo.

Eso sí que es penoso.

-Solo vámonos…-Susurro Rogue mientras su gato que raramente llevaba un traje de una rana rosada se posaba en su hombro. Zancrow aun riendo tomo asiento en la parte trasera mientras Rogue en el asiento delantero, Sting viendo que su mejor amigo y compañía ya estaban a bordo, tomo asiento de nuevo y con una mirada psicópata piso el acelerador dispuesto a romper el record de la velocidad hacia la escuela. Rogue ya acostumbrado a ello solo sobo un poco su frente con su mano, movió un poco su cabello negro que le caía en la frente y pensó que Sting necesita algo para que detuviera la hiperactividad de Sting. Quizás una chica ya que la sabia del poder de persuasión que podía tener una mujer y Rogue cree que una seria capaz de bajar un poco….lo impulsivo de Sting pero…

Rogue realmente lo dudaba.

* * *

-¡ACHU!

-Oh vaya, la conejita parece refriada ¿no quieres a ir a tu primer día en mi _querida_ escuela?

-¡Laxus! Ya te dije que si iré ¡deja de poner palabras en mi boca!

-Yeah, yeah, conejita, como tú digas.

-mph, eres muy arrogante y no sé porque hablas así de la escuela en donde trabaja tu abuelo, no creo que—

-Sí, conejita, ese lugar es una locura.

-Lo creeré cuando este allá-Comento una rubia de ojos marrones sentada junto a un rubio de complexión musculosa, se trataba de Lucy Heartfillia y Laxus Dreyar, los cuales el ultimo estaba dándole un aventó a la primera en su primer día en la escuela general magnolia. Lucy había estudiado y viviendo en otra ciudad hasta que su padre había fallecido hacia unos cincos meses atrás y después de ello la joven rubia trato de sobrevivir por su cuenta hasta que a duras penas termino ese curso en su escuela pero ya no teniendo dinero y el hecho que podían echarla de la casa en donde había estado viviendo ,contacto un viejo conocido de su padre ,el señor Makarov Dreyar por si podría darle asilo ,el anciano había hecho más que eso en no solo darle un lugar en donde dormir sino permitirle seguir sus estudios en la escuela en la cual era el director. Así ahí estaba ella lista para iniciar su nueva vida en Fiore.

Pero ¿Por qué sentía un alocado presentimiento de que las cosas no serán fáciles? Quizás sea el hecho que cuando había llegado a la residencia Dreyar había conocido a los amigos de Laxus…sus….bueno, ella no era capaz de decirles fans o subordinados, así que de una cosa o la otra, llamados Freed, Evergreen y Bixlow. Freed estaba bien, era encantador, sabia vestirse bien y su pelo verde era algo exótico pero….era un friki, había comentado sobre cosas de runas y literatura de fantasía una vez que escucho mientras pasaba por la sala. Evergreen era una típica chica apegada a lo último de la moda pero igual era un poco encantadora, orgullosa, pero tenía sus momentos para mostrar que era una persona agradable, el problema era que era muy feminista, era tal que una vez grito que deseaba igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, bien, eso no era nada malo e incluso podría la, pero todo eso se fue al demonio cuando Evergreen dijo que los hombres deben de usar sostén para que aprendan como se siente las mujeres. No gracias, eso sería muy perturbador. Por otro lado esta Bixlow….el…pues, cabe decir que si un punk, un circo, Ozzy osbourn y aquel vocalista de Kiss hubieran tenido un hijo, pues Bixlow seria ese niño, ella ni tenia las ganas de explicar lo raro de Bixlow aunque aparte de todas sus subnormalidades, era una persona muy entusiasta, pervertido pero fiel a todos sus amigos y que le gustaba divertirse molestando a otros. Si ellos conformaban a la escuela entonces ¿Cuántos más subnormales más habrá?

Con razón Laxus cree que no quiere ir.

-Bueno falta poco por llegar. Estarás en la clase 2F, la escuela es la única en toda Fiore por lo que hay muchas personas, así que los salones están calificados de las letras del abecedario, como 2A o 2B ¿entiendes, conejita?

-Sí, Laxus, no es tan difícil de entender.

-Si tú supieras, chica, uno de los amigos de una de la hermana de una de mi compañera le comentaron lo mismo y armo un aquelarre diciendo "¡Queremos ser los A!" mientras daba palizas a diestra y siniestra. Fue algo aterrador porque lo hizo en su primer día. El tarado cree es una clase de competencia….

-…. ¿en serio?

-Yep.

-….Eso será algo cotidiano ¿verdad?

-Yep.

-¿necesitare ir al siquiatra?

-Yep.

-Oh rayos…-Mascullo Lucy mientras parecía hundirse en su asiento, completamente agotada mentalmente de lo que vendrá y ni eso había comenzado el día. Acomodándose en su asiento para intentar relajarse comenzó a escuchar un sonido a la lejanía, curiosa por ello miro hacia atrás siendo seguida por Laxus, el auto era un convertible además que estaban detenido por el semáforo. Así los dos rubios captaron un sonido muy en particular además que notaban que era un vehículo que conducía hacia ellos a alta velocidad. Lucy no entendía que decía en ese ruido pero en ese momento cuando el otro auto pasó…

-¡…Acelera chofer ,que ahí viene la mama ,la mama, la mama de su mujer…!-Eso fue lo que capto Lucy mientras dicho auto se volaba el semáforo a alta velocidad además que sus ocupantes cantaban canciones fuera de tono , Laxus rio en voz baja mientras Lucy sintió como uno de sus ojos temblaba , según pudo ver en la parte trasera de ese auto había toda una calcomanía de la escuela general magnolia, ya se hizo la idea de quienes pueden ser esas personas o más en específico ,en qué lugar eran. Mientras Laxus comenzaba a mover su auto ya con el pase en verde Lucy suspiro profundamente mientras posaba una de sus manos encima de sus ojos.

-Esto será estresante.

* * *

-Amerika ¡Amerika! ¡Amerika!-Murmuraba Sting en su asiento de su auto escuchando música en su IPod mientras Rogue estaba afuera pero sentando completamente en silencio, aún faltaba unos minutos antes de que toquen el timbre para que iniciara las clases, así que estaban ahí el escuchando música y Rogue esperando la llegada de Minerva y los otros, después de todo ellos eran los famosos cincos de la clase 2S, la mejor clase de lo que cursan segundo de secundaria. Zancrow ya hace mucho que se había ido no sin antes agradecerle y Sting le costaba porque no le gustaba hacerle favores sin recibir al menos un agradecimiento a cambio.

-Hey Sting.

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres Rogue?-Pregunto Sting quitándose sus audiciones y acomodándose en su asiento ,la puerta del asiento del conductor estaba abierta por lo que no tuvo que moverse para ver como su silencioso amigo que estaba sentando encima del vehículo le miraba con calma para después alzar la mirada.

-Mira, parece que Dreyar vino con alguien. Es una chica.

-¿y eso me importa por…?

-Supongo que para que sepas, solo me llamo la atención.

-Ya, ya, vamos a ver quién es…-Y así Sting volteo la mirada hasta que se detuvo en el convertible de Laxus Dreyar y miro a la susodicha chica que Rogue menciono y el aliento se le atraganto. Era una rubia de pelo largo y de unos centellantes ojos chocolates, llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes canela que dejaba a la vista un buen parte de…, igual llevaba una minifalda azul que dejaba ver un poco sus piernas y unas botas de color café además de un bolso pequeño en donde uno supone están sus libros. Sting no era alguien que se quedaba prendando en lo físico en las personas, además que él ha tenido muchas novias sexy, pero esa rubia….ella tiene algo que ninguna tenia y eso era: buen aspecto e inocencia. Y eso hizo sonreír fuertemente a Sting, parecía que tenía una…

-¡Hey, cuidado!

-¡kyaa!

-¡Uy! ¡Lo siento!-Una de las cejas de Sting tembló como Natsu como siempre fue lanzando por un puño de Gray Fullbuster y termino chocando contra la chica nueva. El curioso miro como la chica se levantaba para después girarse con una expresión que hasta le dio miedo a él pero después de un poco de conversación que no logro captar, la rubia y Natsu comenzaron a hablar. Sting gruño en voz baja, genial, simplemente genial, ahora Natsu estaba con esa chica. Pero antes de que ese suceso le interrumpiera, él sonrió maliciosamente. Él había encontrado a su siguiente presa. Se comprometió que haría suya a esa chica aun cuando tenga que sacarle el relleno a patadas a Natsu y a su grupo de amiguitos. Sting sin saberlo se acababa de meter un asunto que no será nada fácil.

Y muy divertido, depende del punto de vida la verdad.

**Continuara…**


End file.
